Unbearable
by The Ocean's Wave
Summary: Percy explains what happened between him and Annabeth.
1. Stacy

**So…it's like 11:06 at night and I'm sitting here in my bed thinking about *her* and whatnot, and this popped into my head. This fic is from Percy's POV, the entire thing. It's a one-shot, just to get some feelings out of my system, so no monsters, gods, or anything, just a fic… here goes:**

**Percy POV:**

To love someone that won't even glance in your direction is amazingly heart-retching. You read the books and see the movies of how pained and cliché the feelings are…but you live them. Every time you see her you're happy but at the same time, your chest constricts to where you can't breathe. And it absolutely_**sucks**_**. **At the time I'm thirteen, almost fourteen in two weeks, and prom is next week. I argue with my parents over why I don't want to go at all, let alone rent a tux. But I promise I'll go. I think of how amazing it would be to go with *her*. And then realize it's a wasted thought. But the next morning I got a text from her saying sense neither of us have dates, that we should go together as friends. I didn't care it was just as friends, I was simply happy that I could be close to her. I go with her to prom, looking forward to it sense I had gotten the text message and talked to her at school. We go and I get to hold her in my arms as we dance and take pictures. We don't get too close, and she doesn't lean her head on my shoulder as we sway back and forth to the music, but that's okay, being this close to her is enough. It was the best night of my eighth grade year. At the end of the night I thank her for going to prom with me and she does the same. I finally gain the courage to say that she looked beautiful that night, and I feel pride when I see the faintest blush upon her cheeks. I text her until midnight that night and fall asleep peacefully and content. As our freshman year of highschool comes along, the week before it begins, we make an orientation video for the middleschool. She's there. We laugh and generally have a good time. I'm not awkward or stuttering around her as I usually am, and I can make her laugh. A beautiful sound it was. About a month after school starts, we go to a party. Not a senior "LETS GET DRUNK!" party… our parents are there. We're laughing again. I show up late because I was at the movies with a girl (She's like my sister). After a while I'm sitting next to her and she says: "Sooo….question" and I'm happy, thinking she might possibly like me back….but then she just asks about the girl I was with, a smile on her face. I look upon her, not letting my disappointment show on my face and answer casually, nothing's between us. Only a week later, I find out she's dating one of my older friends. I'm devastated. I need people. I only tell five people. We make a joke. I call her Stacy so that no one but the five I've told know who I'm talking about. We constantly say "Freaking Stacy!" in a joking manor. I don't know if they know it or not, but I say it to conceal the pain behind my eyes. Every time I see her with him I want to hit something, anything. I'm a comical person, so I make jokes about it. We barely talk anymore. When we still were (a couple of weeks ago) I texted her when I was in a mood and she asks: "Are you okay?" I reply with yes but I don't think she believes it. She doesn't drop the subject eventually figuring out it is girl trouble. I tell her about my predicament and about Stacy. Funny isn't it? Talking about the one I might possibly be in love with to her face? Tonight I sit in bed with my laptop typing this to relieve these feelings. The only sounds are the constant clicks of the keyboards and my salty tears as they roll down my cheeks and hit against the computer, splashing upon the screen, blurring the letters. I want to give up on her, but I can't. So I'll wait. I'll wait until they break up and I could possibly get a chance. I'll wait for you, Annabeth Chase.

**So, it's short but its purpose is not for entertainment, although if it gave you some, you're welcome. The story is true; everything I said actually happened to me…I just wanted to let it out through my writing…so I did. If you read this and thought it was something else, I apologize; please enjoy the rest of your day/night.**


	2. A Somewhat Happy Ending

**Well…here's another chapter I guess…**

I let it happen again. I let my feelings grasp hold of my entirety. Depression reaching out toward me to grab me with her icy fingers and pull me deep in the recesses of my mind. I am a random, cheerful person. But she brings out a different side of me; a bitter-sweet side. I become more caring because she is in my presence but at the same time I become bitter because I realize that she's not mine…I can't have her. I keep my distance hoping that I can break this cursed spell she unknowingly has over me…it doesn't help…at all. So, I begin to socialize with her. We start to talk again. I'm somewhat happy. Then my friend has a ridiculous idea. She likes a guy that's shy and quiet but doesn't know how to get his attention. She wants me to fake-date her in order to strike jealousy in his heart. I think about this and think "_What if _She _sees us?"_ but I dismiss this thought and tell my friend she should do the same. She is persistent. She brings it back up the next week at lunch while everyone is gathered outside. I snap. "NO! IT WON'T WORK! You can't implant feelings in someone that doesn't exist, I've tried. And don't fool yourself into thinking that those feelings DO exist in that person because they don't. You think that she watches you secretly, every now and then you catch her eye and your subconscious tells you that she likes you, that she is attracted to you but newsflash SHE'S NOT! She has him and doesn't even realize you feel that way about her and would be repulsed if she did!" I finish my rant, yelling at first and gradually getting quieter at the end to where I'm just above a whisper. I don't realize that I change the subject to my problem replacing that person with the words her and she. Everyone is staring at me, crowded in a circle; confusion, shock and fear etched into their features. She's there. She's staring at me with worry in her eyes. I walk away and everyone begins whispering about the incident that had just occurred. I have angry tears, nonexistent to me, running down my face. I turn a corner and find a secluded shade spot, the tree I sit next to blooming with white and blue flowers. I feel a mass of heat sit next to me. I am surprised when I hear her voice disrupt the silence between us, thinking that it was someone else. "Do you want to tell me what in the world just happened back there?" I don't meet her eyes but instead look towards the ground. I remember how I saw her a few minutes ago, a worried expression…clinging to her b-b-bo-…I can't even utter the horrid classifier. "No"

"Why not? You just blew up about some girl that you seem to be in love with and you're just going to sit there and pretend it never happened?"

"That's not what I'm doing. I know that it happened, I just don't want to talk about it."

"…Percy, you're sweet, unlike half the pigs here…that's something going for you. You're smart, sweet, fun, likeable, and handsome. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"Do you remember last weekend when we went to Solo and Ensemble (Choir)?"

"Yeah"

"Wh-when I helped you get your bag down?"

"Um…yeah why?"

"When I brushed your hair back down and stared into your eyes." Her face is contorted in confusion by now. "I really wanted to do this." I leaned over, brushed some hair out of her face that had been tousled by the slight breeze, and kissed her. She hesitated but then kissed me back. I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed and her face was blushed. She opened her stormy grey eyes and stared into my eyes. "Wow…um…I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just forget it ever happened. You still have a boyfriend and I got to kiss the girl I love. Everything's good now." I smiled, stood, helped her up and started to walk off. "WAIT!" I turn around to see her standing there. "Yo-you just expect me to forget it ever happened?"

I pause look out at the beautiful landscape beside the school, look back at her and say, "Only if you want to" and went to class without another word. Later that day I got a text message from her saying: "_**Maybe I don't want to forget…"**_

**Whelp…. Here's another unexpected chapter…some of this happened and the other didn't…the whole hair brushing, eye staring: yes the somewhat happy/cliffhanger ending: sadly (very sadly) no. so um…thanks for reading I guess. Please don't give me advice on this story…any other story: that's fine GREAT infect but on this one: it frankly would just piss me off more than I already am…**


	3. I Believe Her

**Another crap day -_- So I decided to make another installment of: UNBEARABLE! Yay (note the sarcasm). Well…Here:**

**May 9, 2013.**

**Percy:**

School is almost out, on the seventeenth we get out. Our school band is doing a concert (which, by the way, was amazing). Next is our choir performance. Our entire school will be watching…including her.

This is the first time I have had a solo sense like fifth grade when my voice was still squeaky. (yes I am in choir...I enjoy music.) I was extremely nervous. _What if she doesn't like it?_ This thought runs through my mind all day.

She sings also, with her sisters. A trio. The difference: they're singing a classical song and I'm singing a current song.

She's only heard me sing a couple of times. She says I'm good, but I don't believe her. So that's the reason my palms are sweaty when the curtain pulls back.

No, not because of the huge crowd staring back at expectingly, but because of that beautiful face, which holds a smile of encouragement, that watches my every move.

I gulp and start to strum the guitar, the only instrument playing right now…then I start.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror._

_Why am I doing this to myself?_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error._

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

Her smile drops and I think I've done something wrong, but she stares at me with a far-away look and I can tell she's thinking about whether I'm good or bad.

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all, in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

Her mouth is slightly agape as is everyone else's. I've caught them off guard, they didn't know I was this good, and truthfully, neither did I.

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are._

_Who you are, who you are, who you are_

_Who you are, who you are, who you are_

_Who you are, who you are, who you are_

I think of all the times I've done something to impress her and how many times I've failed.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah_

_The more I try, the less it's working,_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'_Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all, in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are._

She's staring me right in the face, and I her; right into her beautiful grey eyes. She has a look of awe on her face and I relish in it. For the first time during that evening, I relax, smile, and poor my soul into the rest of this song.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows like boom_

_Just go and leave me alone_

_Real talk, real life, good luck, good night_

_With a smile, that's my home, that's my home_

_No, no, no, no, no_

_Don't lose it all, in the blur of the stars_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing_

_It's okay not to be okay_

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart_

_Tears don't mean you're losing_

_Everybody's bruising_

_Just be true to who you are._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Everyone stands and cheers. She stands and screams while clapping along with every other girl in the auditorium; but I'm just focused on one: Annabeth Chase.

I smile, wave, turn and head behind the curtain. She meets me half way down the steps of the stage and jumps at me, hugging me, telling me how good I did.

And this time…

I believe her.


End file.
